I can't hear you
by 8gu2ss
Summary: AU Zenitsu esperaba escuchar campanas la primera vez que escuchará su voz, sin embargo no pensó que su deseo fuera tan difícil de cumplir.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba pertenece a Gotouge Koyoharu.**

**I can't hear you**

**.**

**.**

**I**

Cuando era pequeño solía fantasear sobre su futuro. Se imaginaba a sí mismo en una elegante mansión con muchos hijos y una bella esposa. Tendría un trabajo respetable y su madre vendría todas las tardes a ver a sus nietos y tomar el té. Lo abrazaría y le repetiría lo mucho que lo quería. Su padre haría tiempo en su ocupado trabajo y se pararía en la puerta de su hogar. Lo miraría y Zenitsu vería finalmente el orgullo en sus ojos dirigido hacia él. Su hermano llegaría más tarde, estrecharía su mano con fuerza y lo felicitaría por su bella familia, confesaría que siempre lo aprecio y Zenitsu haría lo mismo. Todo sería perfecto. O al menos así deseo que fuera.

No podía creer que todos sus sueños se derrumbaran por un descuido. La conoció en su trabajo. Todas las tardes ella aparecía frente a la oficina de correos, miraba a su alrededor y se acercaba al mostrador. Siempre a la misma hora. Siempre donde Zenitsu trabajaba. Cuando la escuchó hablar por primera vez creyó oír unas campanas en su cabeza. La sonrisa de la mujer lo cautivo y pronto se vio cada día esperando porque ella regresara. Era una mujer hermosa. Tal vez la más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida viviendo en la ciudad. Sus palabras brotaban con elegancia a través de un traje de clase alta. No había razón para que una mujer como ella viajara por su cuenta hasta la oficina de correos todos los días, ante esto, Zenitsu comenzó a albergar la esperanza de ser él el causante de estos viajes. Ella era la mujer de sus sueños y cuando llegó una tarde a confesarle que no podía dejar de pensar en él, Zenitsu pensó que todas sus fantasías comenzarían a tomar forma. Fue muy ingenuo. Nunca esperó que ella estuviese casada. Que su marido entrará en la habitación en el momento en que él planeaba irse. Que lo golpeara y sus costillas se rompieran. Que llamara a más personas para que lo atacaran. Que lo arrastraran hasta dejarlo tirado en la entrada de la casa de sus padres. Y que ella le mintiera. Todo el amor que ella le profeso no habían sido más que mentiras. Y Zenitsu se había enterado de la peor forma.

El escandalo se hizo público. Pronto todos en el vecindario sabían de lo sucedido y comentaban indiscretamente sobre el patético hijo menor de la familia Agatsuma. Su padre nunca lo había golpeado con tanta rabia como en esa ocasión. Sus heridas tardaron días en sanar y al salir de su habitación fue recibido por el desprecio en el rostro de su hermano. La indiferencia de su padre y las lágrimas de su madre dolieron más que sus huesos rotos. Cuando se recuperó tuvo un día para hacer su maleta y despedirse de sus padres. Su madre lo abrazo llorando y le prometió cartas que él sabía que no llegarían. Su padre no le permitió la entrada a su estudio, solo pudo inclinarse ante su puerta y recitar unas palabras de adiós sin saber si su progenitor podría escucharlas. Se tragó sus lágrimas y acepto su castigo por haber avergonzado el nombre de la familia. Ese día fue desheredado. Ese día Zenitsu abandono la ciudad.

Como un último gesto de aprecio su madre le entrego un sobre antes de marcharse. Ella dijo que contenía la dirección de su abuelo y podía ir donde él hasta que todo se calmara. Su madre creía firmemente que el malestar de su padre era temporal. Le aseguro que su abuelo lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos y así no tendría que preocuparse por buscar alojamiento. También le confesó que fue su padre quien escribió la carta, pero le había ordenado no decírselo. En su primera noche lejos de casa a Zenitsu le fue imposible no derramar más lágrimas. Releyó varias veces la carta al punto de memorizar la dirección escrita. Quería grabarse la letra de su padre como un recordatorio de que esto solo era un viaje y algún día podría regresar con su familia.

Su viaje duro días. Cuando llegó al pueblo donde vivía su abuelo estaba hambriento y su cuerpo dolía por caminar sin descanso y las noches en la intemperie. El pueblo era completamente diferente a la ciudad. Las casas eran pequeñas y frágiles. Los hombres se paseaban con hachas y las mujeres con sus hijos en la espalda. Se sintió observado y pensó que él también debía ser extraño para ellos. La ropa que llevaba puesta era la misma que uso el día en que se fue, un traje caro regalo de su madre. La nostalgia lo invadió, pero se obligó a ignorarlo. Saludo a cada aldeano con una sonrisa e hizo relucir los buenos modales que aprendió durante su niñez. No tenía sentido seguir deprimido. Tenía una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo y un nuevo lugar al que llamar hogar.

Su abuelo Jigoro vivía a las afueras del pueblo. Era un oficial retirado que decidió vivir sus últimos años en un pueblo cerca de las montañas. Transformo su casa en un dojo y les enseñaba a los niños que buscaban aprender a luchar o solo un lugar donde comer. Zenitsu no tenía conocimiento en las artes marciales, su padre había priorizado que mejorara su intelecto antes que su fuerza, desde muy pequeño sus tardes pasaron entre libros y clases privadas. Sin embargo, ahora era diferente, Zenitsu deseaba ser útil. Comenzó a levantarse todas las mañanas a preparar el desayuno para su abuelo y los niños que iban a entrenar; y rogó ser el encargado de la limpieza y los mandados. Su abuelo no se lo había exigido, ni siquiera le pidió explicaciones el día de su llegada, lo recibió con una sonrisa y le dijo que podía permanecer con él el tiempo que deseara. No había compartido gran parte de su infancia con su abuelo, sus recuerdos viajaban entre pequeñas visitas de solo unos días realizadas cuando Zenitsu era solo un niño y su abuelo aun no decidía aislarse del resto de la familia. A pesar de eso, en cada uno de esos recuerdos estaba presente la imagen de su abuelo sonriendo, una sonrisa enorme que cerraba sus ojos y formaba arrugas en su rostro. El abuelo Jigoro nunca lo golpeo. Ni siquiera ahora cuando, con dieciocho años de edad, rompió unos platos por su descuido; considero levantar su mano para agredirlo. Lo regaño, le dijo lo antigua que había sido esa vajilla y lo mucho que tendría que trabajar para pagarla. Levanto su rostro a la fuerza para que Zenitsu dejara de mirar los platos rotos y le repitió varias veces que los accidentes pasan. Nunca lo insulto. Zenitsu sabía lo inútil que era, pero agradecía que su abuelo no lo mencionara aun si fuese solo por lastima. No soportaría volver a ser llamado así, menos por alguien a quien apreciaba tanto.

Su trabajo en el dojo ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo. Entre cuidar de los pupilos y atender a su abuelo el día acababa antes de poder tener la libertad de recorrer los alrededores. En ocasiones salía por las tardes a hacer los mandados que no lograba completar en el día. Siempre a la misma hora. Siempre por el mismo lugar. Sin embargo, esa fue la primera vez que la vio. Una joven tan bella que dudo haberla visto realmente. Usaba un traje elegante, demasiado elegante para alguien que viviera en ese pueblo. Su sombrero a juego a penas le permitió distinguir su rostro antes de que ella desapareciera entre las casas. No se atrevió a seguirla. Pensó que tal vez era un espíritu buscando engañar a los hombres para atraerlos a su guarida. O una trampa de su consciencia para que cayera nuevamente en las mentiras de otra mujer. Era imposible que una mujer tan hermosa fuese humana. Era imposible que alguien como ella tuviese un corazón.

Los siguientes días se concentró en buscarla. Salió todos los días a la misma hora y por el mismo lugar que la había visto la primera vez, sin embargo no había rastro de ella. Preguntó a los aldeanos, pero ninguno sabía sobre la misteriosa chica de vestido lujoso. Incluso preguntó a su abuelo si conocía a alguna mujer en el pueblo que concordara con la descripción, él le respondió que la única persona en la que podía pensar era Tamayo-san, la médico del pueblo. Se decía que Tamayo-san había gozado de una acomodada vida en la ciudad, prueba de esto estaba su complicado lenguaje, sus kimonos de alta calidad y su gran conocimiento sobre medicina. Algunos decían que había huido de las deudas, otros de su marido, pero en realidad nadie sabía con certeza porque hace tres años decidió establecerse en el pueblo. Zenitsu le agradeció a su abuelo por su repuesta, aunque sabía que no había sido Tamayo-san quien había visto aquel día. Había visitado a Tamayo-san por lesiones de los pupilos de su abuelo, y la bella mujer adulta que lo atendió no era la joven que vio esa tarde. Era como si hubiese desaparecido. O nunca hubiese existido.

Zenitsu sabía que no debía obsesionarse de esa forma por una mujer que solo había visto una vez. Ya lo habían engañado antes. Habían destrozado su corazón al poco tiempo de entregarlo. No quería volver a caer. No de esa forma. Su orgullo fue pisoteado sin una pisca de culpabilidad y sabía que el único culpable había sido él. Trato de convencerse que aquella joven no existía y solo fue un invento de su imaginación. Necesitaba aferrarse a una razón para dejar de buscarla. Y casi lo creyó, hasta que la vio nuevamente. A penas la reconoció, la ropa lujosa fue reemplazada por un viejo kimono y la oscuridad de la noche le dificultaba ver su rostro; pero era ella, estaba seguro. Pasó días pensando en ella y en su figura tallada en su mente, todo para cuando la viera otra vez. No podía equivocarse. No dejarla escapar.

−Hey, disculpa –llamó, pero ella siguió caminando. −¡Hey! –repitió, un poco más fuerte. No quería gritar. Era de noche y muchos estaban en sus hogares descansando. Sería maleducado de su parte armar un alboroto, pero la joven no parecía escucharlo. Corrió hacia ella hasta tomar su brazo. Ella se volteó, estaba asustada. –Disculpa, pero te hable y… −ella trato de zafarse. Lo empujaba y golpeaba su brazo para que la soltara. Lucia desesperada. Zenitsu no sabía qué hacer. No quería que se fuera, pero tampoco sabía cómo calmarla. Ella no lo estaba escuchando. De pronto, sintió como era jalado hacia atrás. Soltó a la joven antes de caer, parecía aliviada. Su cabeza estampo contra la tierra y vio a una persona a centímetros de él. Era un chico.

−¿Qué le estabas haciendo a Nezuko? –preguntó el muchacho. Lucia molesto. Zenitsu trato de levantarse. La joven se escondió tras el chico. –Contesta, por favor –hablo nuevamente.

−Lo siento, no intentaba hacerle nada –respondió Zenitsu. –Quería hablarle, pero al parecer no me escuchó cuando la llamé –dijo mirando a la chica. −¿Eres Nezuko? –preguntó. Ella no respondió. –Lamento haberte asustado –se disculpó. − Soy Agatsuma Zenitsu, llegué hace un mes al pueblo, pero aun no conozco a todos. Nunca te había visto y me causaste curiosidad –explicó.

−Agatsuma… ¿eres pariente del abuelo Jigoro? –pregunto el chico. El joven lo miraba fijamente, examinándolo. Aun se mantenía delante de la chica, pero su postura era más relajada. Ya no lo consideraba una amenaza.

−Sí, soy su nieto… ¿Tu eres? –el joven aún no se había presentado.

−Kamado Tanjirou –respondió. –Y ella es mi hermana Nezuko –señaló a la joven. Cuando su hermano la miró Nezuko sonrió, fue la primera vez que la vio tan calmada. –Vivimos en la montaña y solemos bajar desde temprano para trabajar, quizás por eso no nos habíamos encontrado –explicó Tanjirou.

−Entiendo, yo suelo pasar todo el día en el dojo así que tampoco tengo muchas oportunidades de hablar con los aldeanos. Gracias. –le dijo a Tanjirou cuando le ayudo a levantarse. −Sera mejor que me vaya, mi abuelo se molestara si tardo demasiado –dijo Zenitsu. –Hasta pronto, Nezuko –la chica seguía sin hablar. No parecía tener intenciones de responder. −¿Es tímida? –pregunto a Tanjirou.

−¿Eh? ¿Nezuko? No, es solo… −tomó a Nezuko de los hombros para que lo mirara. Ambos compartieron una sonrisa y Tanjirou señalo a Zenitsu. Nezuko lo miró y Zenitsu pensó que nunca le había parecido tan bella como cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Nezuko le sonrió y se inclinó. Se estaba despidiendo. –Nezuko es sorda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Si les gustó me alegraría que dejen algún comentario.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba pertenece a Gotouge Koyoharu.**

**I can't hear you**

**.**

**.**

**II**

Durante los años que estudio en la ciudad Zenitsu conoció a una gran variedad de personas, entre ellos recordaba a un anciano maestro que tuvo durante su adolescencia. No podía caminar sin su bastón y había perdido la audición en su oído derecho. Cada vez que Zenitsu le hablaba debía asegurarse de repetir sus palabras mínimo un par de veces para obtener una respuesta. Siendo tan joven, pensó en reiteradas ocasiones lo molesto que era tratar con él y pidió a su padre que buscara un reemplazo. Su padre se negó, alegando que ese hombre que rechazaba era destacado en su oficio y Zenitsu estaba siendo inmaduro. No entendió porque su padre quien se jactaba de darle una gran educación contrató a una persona que no estaba en condiciones de trabajar. Una persona incapacitada. Una persona enferma. Una persona que, a sus ojos, era inútil.

Nezuko era sorda, había dicho Tanjirou. Al momento de despedirse ella inclinó la cabeza y agitó la mano. Como aquel niño pequeño que aún no le enseñan modales. Como aquella persona que no podía escuchar y no sabía cómo hablar. Esa persona era Nezuko. Recordó las crueles palabras que salieron de su boca en su etapa de inmadurez y sintió vergüenza de sí mismo. Al llegar a casa de su abuelo corrió a su habitación. Escondió su cabeza bajo el futon y enterró sus uñas en sus palmas. Había sido tan egocéntrico. Habló de una persona que no conocía como si fuese superior, como si Zenitsu fuese mejor que la persona de la que se burlaba. Como si ese anciano que había vivido mucho más que él se mereciera que un niño hablara a sus espaldas. Como si no pudiese sentirse atraído por una persona así. Nezuko había estado en su mente por los últimos días, entrando y saliendo a su antojo incluso cuando no quería pensarla. No quería enamorarse ni tener grandes expectativas. No estaba listo para otro corazón roto, pero albergaba la esperanza de una nueva oportunidad. Cuando la conoció y se prendo de su belleza, Zenitsu pensó que una chica de pueblo era distinta que una de ciudad. Por muchas joyas que colgaran de sus ropas eran muy diferentes entre sí. Si conocía a esta chica quizás se enamoraría. Quizás nacería una bella relación como la que siempre soñó. Quizás al presentarse y preguntarle su nombre ella le respondería con una bella voz y campanas de boda comenzarían a sonar en su cabeza. Quizás él seguía siendo solo un niño confiando en sueños superficiales.

Al día siguiente su abuelo lo regañó por haberse encerrado sin decir nada. Le ordenó que preparara el desayuno y le pidió que cuidara de los discípulos que vendrían más tarde. Zenitsu esperaba que su abuelo estuviera más molesto. Que lo insultara y castigara. Le diera trabajos intensivos y su horario de descanso se redujera. Así no tendría que salir al pueblo con temor a encontrarla. Así no tendría que pensarla. Ocupó su atención en los múltiples chicos que visitaron el dojo a lo largo del día. Chicos pobres, con el cabello sucio y las ropas rotas. Con el estómago rugiendo y los dientes chuecos anhelando masticar más que un duro trozo de pan. Se compadecía de ellos, pensó en su infancia cuando compartía con su madre un pastel luego de que sus clases acabaran. Pensó en cómo ella limpiaba su rostro y lo besaba. Se sentía protegido en sus brazos. Se preguntó si esos niños se sentirían igual. Si sus madres los abrazarían con fuerza y prometerían que el mañana sería mejor mientras racionaban la comida para que durara unos días más. Quería creer que sí.

Su abuelo le contó una vez que al llegar al pueblo se sintió abrumado por el ambiente tan triste. Veía a niños levantándose temprano para ayudar a sus padres, corriendo de un lado a otro cargando con un peso mayor que el de su propio cuerpo. Le dijo, mientras bebía aquella noche, que por un segundo pensó que esos niños eran en realidad adultos diminutos. Adultos en cuerpo de niño que no pudieron crecer, su cuerpo no maduró y su apariencia se estancó. Sin embargo su mente si creció y, si prestabas atención, podías ver pequeños indicios de su edad real. Sus manos callosas y ojos sin brillo no podían pertenecer a un niño. Esas fueron las palabras de un viejo, un viejo que se estremeció al ver los ojos de un pequeño adulto que fue a mendigar a su puerta. Los adultos con cuerpo de niño no buscaban dinero, solo sobras de la cena para poder aguantar hasta el día siguiente. También le contó que al despedirse, el mendigo le había agradecido llamándolo señor, mientras le sonreía mostrando la falta de un incisivo. En ese momento Jigoro recordó que él era un anciano y la persona que le hablaba no era más que un niño. Un niño que necesitaba a los adultos. Su hogar forjado del dinero ahorrado en su retiro se convirtió en un espacio en el que los niños pudiesen disfrutar de un plato de comida y liberar toda la energía que mantenían encerrada para no estorbar en sus trabajos, la energía que los volvía niños, la energía que los diferenciaba de los adultos.

Zenitsu no era más que un intruso en el bondadoso deseo de su abuelo. Los niños que su abuelo le había presentado al llegar tenían una sonrisa en su rostro y el cuerpo magullado de tanto jugar. No había rastro de aquel tiempo en que sus miradas eran tristes y sus corazones vacíos. Los observó estirándose antes de entrenar, no había tantos en comparación a otros días. Se acercó a los presentes, pensaba que incluso no sabiendo artes marciales podría ayudarles como oponente. Deseaba ser útil. Lo recibieron abiertamente, todos eran muy amables. Takeo, uno de los mayores, adopto una posición de ataque listo para lanzarse contra él. Era solo una broma entre ambos, Zenitsu recordaba que la primera vez que el chico había hecho aquello, se asustó tanto que su corazón no volvió a latir con normalidad hasta horas después. Takeo se disculpó repetidas veces luego de eso. Ahora, sonriendo, podía aceptar fácilmente los jugueteos de ese adolescente. Simulando que sabía cómo hacer aquella posición, lo imitó retándolo. En ese momento, con Takeo mirándolo con el rostro serio y su cabello desordenado, Zenitsu pensó que se parecía mucho al chico que vio el día anterior. Quizás demasiado. Tanto su rostro como su cabello le recordaban enormemente a Tanjirou, pero Tanjirou no tenía lunares en el rostro. Parecía mucha coincidencia. Entonces sus ojos cayeron en la bufanda de Takeo, rota, deshilachándose cada día más sin que su dueño decidiera que era momento de tejer una nueva. Verde. Negra. A cuadros. El mismo patrón del haori de Tanjirou. Y volvió a sentirse inútil, porque cuando su abuelo les presentó a sus estudiantes nunca le dijo sus apellidos. Y Zenitsu tampoco pensó que era importante preguntarlo. Pero sabía que Takeo tenía un hermano, Shigeru, un chico que a menudo venía a las clases de su abuelo. Pero Shigeru era menor. Y Shigeru no era Tanjirou.

Si Takeo resultaba ser hermano de Tanjirou y Nezuko, significaba que Shigeru también lo sería, sin embargo la idea de que fueran cuatro hermanos le parecía rebuscada. Donde Zenitsu creció lo común era tener entre uno a tres hijos. Los citadinos no parecían interesados en tener mucha descendencia, por el contrario, preferían tener pocos e instruirlos arduamente. Como si fuesen un recipiente donde verter el conocimiento. Como si los criaran para que siguieran sus pasos. Esa había sido la intención que tuvo su padre con él, pero Zenitsu no cumplió sus expectativas por mucho que derramara lágrimas para lograrlo. Cuando vio que Zenitsu no podría ser un potencial sucesor, su padre volvió a centrar su atención en Kaigaku, su hermano mayor. Había sido muy duro ver como con el paso del tiempo su padre perdía más el interés en él.

−Takeo-kun −lo llamó para que se acercara. −¿Hoy no te acompaña, Shigeru-kun? −preguntó Zenitsu.

−No, Shigeru se quedó en casa ayudando a una de mis hermanas –respondió Takeo.

−¿Una de tus hermanas? −es decir que había más de una, pensó Zenitsu −. Nunca te lo he preguntado, pero Takeo-kun ¿cuantos hermanos tienes?

−Cinco −respondió el adolescente −. Conmigo somos seis, yo soy uno de los mayores.

−¿Cinco? Son muchos −dijo sorprendido. Significaba que había dos hermanos que no conocía.

−Sí, Zenitsu-san solo conoce a Shigeru −dijo Takeo. −La mayoría de mis hermanos trabajan o están ocupados cuidando de nuestros padres.

−¿Están enfermos?

−Mi padre siempre ha sido de constitución débil. Y mi madre comenzó a enfermar luego de que naciera mi hermano menor. Tener tantos hijos puede haber causado estragos en su cuerpo.

Zenitsu sabía, por lo que sus tutores le habían enseñado, lo básico de un embarazo; pero esto no iba más allá de la fecundación y los meses de gestación. Usaban conceptos técnicos, recitándolos de memoria luego de años de haber repetido las mismas palabras. No le explicaban que el proceso era distinto para cada mujer. Que mientras unas lo llevaban con normalidad y podían dar a luz a muchos niños, otras sufrían fuertes repercusiones que podrían acompañarlas por el resto de su vida. Tampoco le dijeron que algunas incluso encontraban la muerte.

De pensar en todo lo que tendrían que haber vivido ellos sentía sus ojos escocer. La familia de Nezuko, los niño del pueblo; era una realidad que no esperaba ¿Que sentirían ellos si supieran que lo habían desheredado, pero le prometieron perdonarlo? ¿Qué pensarían de él si confesara que la vergüenza que lleva en la espalda como castigo es solo temporal? ¿Lo mirarían distinto? ¿Dejarían de tratarlo como el amable nieto del abuelo Jigoro y lo comenzarían a tratar como un extraño?

No, claro que no. Todos allí eran demasiado cálidos. Mucho más cálidos de lo que nunca pensó conocer.

−Takeo-kun –llamó entre sorbos, las lágrimas se reunían en sus ojos y su nariz comenzaba a moquear. −¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

−Pensé que el abuelo ya se lo había dicho −contestó el chico.

−No, solo me dijo tu nombre −respondió Zenitsu. −Tu nombre y el de Shigeru, solo sé eso.

−Kamado −respondió Takeo. −Kamado Takeo.

Zenitsu sonrió. Ya lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía. Eran idénticos. Su rostro. Su cabello. La próxima vez que viniera Shigeru se aseguraría de observarlo bien. Estaba seguro que notaria más similitudes que le sorprenderían. Si no se equivocaba, Shigeru tenía los ojos más claros... como Nezuko. Nezuko.

Solo había sido un día, pero saber que podría estar más cerca de lo que pensaba le emocionaba. Pensó en cuanto tiempo tendrá que esperar hasta poder verla nuevamente. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo. Si trabajaba o cuidaba de sus padres enfermos. Debía ser duro para ellos. Siendo tan pobres y teniendo que trabajar desde tan jóvenes. Pobre de ellos. Pobre Nezuko. Pobre...

Entonces recordó la primera vez que la vio, con un vestido fino y perlas brillantes y pensó que no tenía sentido. No si ellos eran pobres. No si según las palabras de Takeo, todos debían trabajar. Ella era Nezuko, entonces esas ropas... no podían ser de ella, pero si no eran de ella ¿de quién eran?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Este capítulo en si busca ser un enlace a los sucesos que ocurrirán más adelantes, y como una ayuda a entender el contexto y la personalidad de Zenitsu. La universidad me tiene medio muerto así que la próxima vez que actualice posiblemente será a mediados de mes. Ahí espero poder darle más participación a Nezuko de lo que ha estado teniendo hasta ahora.**


End file.
